


Golden Thrones and Covetous Bones

by versutiloquent



Category: SHINee
Genre: Knight!Jonghyun, M/M, Prince!Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versutiloquent/pseuds/versutiloquent
Summary: Prince Taemin will never get to sit on the exalted throne and will never experience being worshipped in a way he desires. That is if he does not take advantage of the moment, and a servile knight named Sir Jonghyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfics under the same username.

 

 

Before him is the king’s throne, currently empty and physically unoccupied. As one of the royal princes of the castle, Prince Taemin is one of those who best know the laws pertaining to the king’s throne. Since his juvenile days, his mentors engraved every single law on the very walls of his mind and now every word that comprises the written laws engorges his thoughts. But he doesn’t heed the clamor that guilt intends to commence within his chest. He neglects at the sheer possibility of him being castigated for having the audacity to defy the rules. He chuckles the flashes of impending punishments that are beginning to appear in his brain. He already broke a law by climbing up the dais and to break another law of the throne - and the most important law at that - seems inexplicably enticing at the moment. So, he does.

Prince Taemin sits back so comfortably on the king’s throne like he was meant to sit on the golden seat bedazzled by the finest gems and carved with intricate patterns by the most skilled artists in the past century. Only the rightful king is allowed to sit on the grand throne and yet there he is, taking advantage of his beloved father’s absence and sitting on it so comfortably with his legs crossed, basking greedily on the phantasmal power the throne is giving to him. He’s not even the crown prince, but that fact only exhilarates this forbidden experience even more and further invigorates the rush in his veins.

But then he thinks - what is power when there is no one to worship the powerful? And that’s when Prince Taemin halts envisioning the empty throne room filled with all sorts of people celebrating him. His brown orbs avert to the lone man below that has agreed to accompany him in the deserted throne room. Knight Jonghyun stands near the base of the dais, his posture so rigid yet he looks utterly servile. Prince Taemin lifts his hand hanging idly from the armrest and curls his finger at the said knight, beckoning him to come forth. He sees the flash of hesitation in the knight’s eyes which causes the prince to assume that the knight might know a thing or two about the rules of the golden throne. That momentary flash does absolutely nothing to change the prince’s mind because he’s curling his finger yet again to call the knight towards him, an expectant smile sitting on his lips.

“Are you not going to heed a royalty’s command, noble knight? Are you going to make a prince wait?” Taemin says with a sweet voice, yet beneath the sweetness lingers a faint menacing tone.

“A-Absolutely not, your highness.” Jonghyun stammers and it makes the sly smile on Taemin’s lips minimally stretch.

The dashing knight advances towards the dais then ascends the consecrated steps, taking one measured step after another. Taemin muses if this complaisant knight is fully aware that when he set his foot on the dias, he has committed a criminal offense and each time he scales the dais, he exasperates his sin against the royal palace. Despite being wholly cognizant of the severity of their actions, he incarcerates his thoughts in his mind and keeps a smile adorning his rubicund lips. He divests thoughts about how he will be severely punished, and the likely abrogation of Jonghyun’s nobility status and imprisonment. The royal prince defenestrates them all and he even bares his pearly teeth once Jonghyun is standing on the topmost tier, only an arm’s length away from him. 

“Speak of your wishes, your highness, and it shall be done.” the knight shatters the silence between them and slightly bows his head as he speaks. His voice is deep, utterly pleasant to Taemin’s ears, and to his delight, dripping with deference.

“Earnest may your words be but,” the prince pauses, his gaze veering elsewhere. “I’m afraid dubiety troubles me.”

“To hear you profess your wishes and to be granted the chance to fulfil them would bring me the greatest of pleasures, your highness.” The knight promptly responds. He remains collected, but his orbs glimmer with enthusiasm to serve.

The royal prince only hums, and his lack of response begets silence to ensue between them. He wonders how far this knight would take part in this impromptu play that Taemin himself commenced, and he wonders if Jonghyun can even portray his role satisfactorily. A voice at the back of his mind implores him to stop his transgressions before someone catches them in the act, but another voice, an even louder voice spurs him to continue and fully take advantage of the rare opportunity to feel somewhat like a king. And that’s what he does.

“Kneel before me.” Taemin commands him, his voice a bit louder than he intended to be.

In a fleeting second, Jonghyun does exactly as he’s told. Without severing their eye contact, the knight obediently sinks on both of his knees before the commanding prince, his quick compliance surprising the authority seated before him. Taemin flashes Jonghyun a pleased smile, for he is genuinely impressed by the extent of the man’s subservience. The royal prince keeps his gaze fixated on the servile knight kneeling before him as he leans on his side, an idle hand of his rising to cradle his chin. He stares at the knight, his orbs examining his every handsome feature and painting a portrait of his face in his memory. The knight is waiting and Taemin knows that he is.

In a matter of seconds, the thread sealing the prince’s aggression snaps and he loses his composure. Taemin lunges forward, curls his arm around the kneeling knight and reaches for the back of the knight’s head, his benign hand now harshly grasping a handful of raven locks. The royal prince roughly yanks his thick hair, causing the noble man to tilt his head up, and the prince draws his face closer to his. Despite the prince’s sudden aggressive move, the knight remains silent and compliant, not even producing a faint noise insinuating objection.

It pleases the prince and it pleases him greatly, power rushing through his system. His face is only a few inches away from the knight and he stares at him directly, the prince’s dark orbs meeting the knight’s equally dark ones. Taemin sees a flicker in Jonghyun’s eyes. It’s the little spark that he has seen in the knight’s eyes earlier when they greeted each other and that same spark that the knight attempted to shroud with a feigned cordial look.

“I see a light in your eyes, noble knight,” The prince begins to speak, voice sounding low and accusatory.  “and it’s far from virtuous.”

“Forgive me for being so bold, your highness,” a gulp stalls the knight’s response. “but the way your dainty hand is nestled and gripping my hair, and this proximity that you have initiated are far from being virtuous as well.”

Taemin’s eyebrow merely twitches. Admittedly he did not think that the knight is audacious enough to utter such bold words, and he cannot conjure a strong riposte. Instead, a perilous simper slowly etches on his seraphic mien. The knight has a point, a veracious point that he acknowledges, and it’s a point from which the prince shall draw a line from.

“I don’t fancy subtlety and modesty. But what I do fancy at the moment,” he makes a pause, taking a momentary glimpse of the knight’s inviting mouth. “is kindling fire.”

“Your highness,” Jonghyun’s response is instantaneous. “Flames dwelled beneath my flesh the first time my eyes descried your beauty and for so long, I have hankered to kindle a wildfire at your command.”

Now, Taemin scoffs loudly at his confession with incredulity domineering his visage.

“Licentious. Shameful.” The words stream through Taemin’s ruby lips languidly then his curled hand yanks Jonghyun’s hair to the side, coercing the latter’s head to follow and tilt.

“Dishonourable.” Taemin whispers sharply near the knight’s ear. “but exciting.”

A brief second passes and the prince releases his strong grip on the knight’s sable strands, retracting his arm to perch onto the golden armrest. He distances himself from the knight by resting back on the throne, but his suggestive gaze remains entwined with the knight’s. Jonghyun’s face is consistently nonchalant, yet the glint incarcerated in his orbs say otherwise. Silence ensues between them and tension impregnates the atmosphere.

“I have made up my mind, noble knight.” The royal prince declares. “Will you defer to any command?

The knight gives the prince an affirmative nod. “My service for you, my royal prince, has no bounds.”

Prince Taemin sits at the most valued treasure in the entire palace raised from the gelid ground by an extolling dias with the most obsequious knight he’s ever met kneeling before him. He already broke a handful of laws and included another being into his plans but it all still feels incomplete. There’s still a lone piece missing on his despicable puzzle – to be worshipped like a king in a way no other king has ever been worshipped before. A ripe thought then floats in his mind and he lets the knight have a taste.

Taemin provides a bold hint to satisfy the growing curiosity that he’s certain the knight has. He uncrosses his long legs, gracefully parting them as widely as the throne would let him to reveal the noticeable tent at the juncture of his thighs before the obedient knight. The knight takes a heavy gulp, his lips parting subsequently at the highly indecent sight in front of him. Taemin is witnessing the subservient knight’s once adamantine composure falter before him and desire surface onto the man’s countenance. He will take full advantage of it.

“I want you to pleasure me on this very throne, Sir Jonghyun.” The prince commands the knight. The words flow through his curved tiers with great ease, as if it isn’t tainted with salacity.

“I know you bear an adroit pair of hands. But what I immensely want to know is,” Taemin interrupts his own speech, his tongue dragging along his lips to dampen the dry surface and provoke the already wanting knight. “if your mouth is as equally skilled.”

“Pleasure me,” he reiterates, his voice commanding and impatient. “Worship me like you would a king.”

For the first time, the royal prince sees the noble knight smile. “Yes, your highness.”

 

 


End file.
